<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming through the static by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023564">coming through the static</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Communication, Dorks in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About half of the population had a soulmate, and some of the things they wrote on their skin showed up on the other ones in the same place. Not all got transferred however, so holding conversations was practically impossible. Yuuri and his soulmate had tried a few times in their teens, but it got chopped, and some messages never came through at all, leaving for strange conversations and a risk of misunderstandings.<br/> Luckily, Yuuri’s soulmate wrote a lot, even though most of the things that got through to Yuuri were doodled hearts, strange sketches, phone numbers and appointment notes. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was because his soulmate was forgetful, or if they just didn’t know how to work their phone calendar, but they wrote down a lot of appointments on their arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmates Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coming through the static</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For YOI Soulmate week - Day 5 - Communication. Beat read by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity">Sae</a> &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dentist 9.35 8th of April</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stared at the purple ink on his arm, smiling. He was glad his soulmate was taking care of their teeth, and he hoped they weren’t one of those who were really scared of going there. He wished he could be there to hold their hand if they were. He let his thumb caress over the mark, wishing he knew an answer would come through. He picked up the pen from the desk where he was sorting books anyway, and wrote as carefully as he could, just in case it would be one of the few messages that got through the static of the soulmate world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck, I wish I could hold your hand for it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About half of the population had a soulmate, and some of the things they wrote on their skin showed up on the other one’s in the same place. Not all got transferred however, so holding conversations was practically impossible. Yuuri and his soulmate had tried a few times in their teens, but it got chopped, and some messages never came through at all, leaving for strange conversations and a risk of misunderstandings. Luckily, Yuuri’s soulmate wrote a lot, even though most of the things that got through to Yuuri were doodled hearts, strange sketches, phone numbers and appointment notes. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was because his soulmate was forgetful, or if they just didn’t know how to work their phone calendar, but they wrote down a lot of appointments on their arms. It was appointments for dieticians, physical therapists, choreographers, magazines. Yuuri had spent countless hours trying to figure out what all the different appointments could mean, what his soulmate worked with or how their life looked. He figured they might be an athlete, or maybe a dancer? He might be completely wrong too. He was happy that they wrote so much though, because it made it so he could know them a little, even if they had never met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri sighed as he looked down at the text on his arms. He really, really wanted to meet them. He had been scared to reach out fully, and in some ways he still was, but he still wanted to find them, to be close to them. He caressed over it again, and then picked up his pen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liberty Street 25 - The fantasy bookshop</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered as he looked at it. Chances were his soulmate would never see it, and even if they did he wasn’t sure if they would understand it. He could hope they showed up, but how would he know it was them? Phichit had shown him far too many rom-coms where soulmates passed each other by countless times before finding each other, meant to keep the audience holding their breaths. They could come in and Yuuri wouldn’t know, and that made a cold dread fill his body. He sighed as he looked down at the writings on his arm, letting his fingers run over it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New message?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri jumped, not having heard that he had approached. “What does it say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to the dentist at 9.35 on the 8th,” Yuuri said, pushing the arm of his long sleeve shirt down to cover the text, before putting the pen back into the holder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should check out all the dentists in the city then,” Phichit teased and Yuuri snorted, leaning down to pick up the box he had meant to unpack. It held a lot of new manga, as well as some merch to put up in that section of the bookshop, and he should have them placed out before the evening rush. “Who knows, you might find them?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t even know if they live here Phichit,” Yuuri pointed out as he picked the box up, walking around the register desk and his best friend as he did. “I can’t search all the world’s dentist offices on the 8th at that specific time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, not very dedicated to finding them, are you Yuuri,” Phichit teased, and Yuuri stuck his tongue out at him, earning a laugh from Phichit. They had owned this bookshop for four years now, and Yuuri really loved it. They carried mostly fantasy and sci-fi books, as well as comics, merch, manga and some other things falling into their target groups’ interest, like board games. The shop had become popular fast, and after two years they bought the next-door space as well, opening it up to add more space as well as a café, where customers could rent games, run by Yuuri’s childhood friend Yuuko. Yuuri adored his job, and he loved being able to bring happiness to people whose interests weren’t as represented in other book shops. “Seriously though, you basically know they live here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Yuuri mumbled, shuffling a little in place. This wasn’t a unique conversation between them. It had been repeated every time Yuuri got a location scribbled down on his arm from his soulmate, all of them kept in a Google Docs so it wouldn’t disappear. Many of the places he had gathered could be located in the same city as Yuuri lived in, or there was a city somewhere in the world that had a lot of similarly named places. Still, it was a big city, and even if they were here, how was Yuuri supposed to find them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Phichit said softly with a nod. “I just don’t want you to hold yourself back if it is something that could work out. I know you want to meet them. You could think about it? Next time they write something that isn’t super strange and more addressy, you could go and check? See if anyone stands out?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah maybe,” Yuuri agreed, shifting his weight. “I really need to go out and put these on the shelves now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, just… think about it?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri nodded, walking away from the desk. The text on his arm seemed to burn as he did, and he tried not to think too much about it, pushing the suggestion Phichit had made out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea came back with full force once he was in bed, staring up at his ceiling. Could he track down his soulmate by using the locations that were jotted down on his arm? He had looked most of them up, the ones with more substantial addresses, and he had found some of them near him. Maybe he could go and check, the next time something came through. Would that be creepy? It felt slightly like being a stalker, and the last thing Yuuri wanted was to freak his soulmate out by being weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and rolled over, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He could make a decision the next time something appeared in his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnson’s Repair, back, tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri fretted as he saw the text on the top of his hand. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Phichit had said about trying more actively to find his soulmate ever since the last message he had gotten, and it was almost impossible not to exit the ordering site to Google for auto shops, and if any of them were called Johnson's Repair. There were two in the area, and Yuuri bit his lip, looking down at the text again. The message was vague, and it wasn’t like he could just go over to different auto shops and ask if they had seen his soulmate. There wasn’t even a time written down. Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder how it would be if he did go and searched. How would it feel to meet them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the pen again, and wrote the same thing as last time, the address to the store, adding a note about it being his workplace, before going back to ordering more books. It didn’t feel like enough, but it was something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later a short note came onto his hand, a blue marker this time, and Yuuri smiled as he felt the tell-tale warmth that spread through his body as it did, putting down the books he was pricing to start searching where the text was. It didn’t take long, and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw the familiar handwriting form words on his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little Bistro brunch Saturday </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stared at it. There was most definitely a restaurant named ‘Little Bistro’ close to where the bookshop was, and it would be so easy to just stop by. Yuuri chewed on his lower lip, his mind spinning all through the work day. He could go there and have brunch. Maybe he could ask Mari to come with him? He wasn’t planning on telling her why, but it had been long since they had hung out just the two of them, and a brunch would be nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his phone and wrote to her, quickly getting an answer that she was available. Yuuri found the restaurant's website and booked a table for two, his heart hammering in his chest. This could be it. This could be how he met them. How would he know who they were though? He swallowed harshly, and felt like he walked in a daze for the rest of the day, his mind drifting away in conversations, nerves filling his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the days leading up to the brunch several notes came through from Yuuri’s soulmate, almost one every day. There were phone numbers, library books that needed to be returned, more doodles, and the lyrics to a song. Yuuri played it on repeat as he walked to and from the store, trying to get a sense of who his soulmate was, and what the song meant to them. It was a sad song, filled with yearning and longing, and Yuuri wanted so desperately for them to mean him, for them to be yearning for him too. Yuuri had never been very good at writing messages to his soulmate, even if he often thought of them. He tried to answer from time to time, but since he wasn’t sure if what he wrote came through he found it difficult to start. He still held all the messages his soulmate had sent him close to heart, and he hoped that maybe this way, they could meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was a mess on Saturday, his hands clammy with sweat and his lower lip bitten raw. His bedroom looked like a bomb had exploded inside it, clothes scattered everywhere from where he had been trying them on. Phichit always said he looked good in tight jeans, but maybe that was a bit much? It wasn’t as if he was going out clubbing, but his comfortable hoodies felt a bit too laid back.  He couldn’t even call Phichit to ask for advice like he normally would, because then he would demand to come along, and Yuuri could not handle his best friend walking between the tables asking everyone about their arm writing habits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After far too long he managed to pick an outfit, and once he reached the restaurant he was windy from running, out of breath and nauseous from nerves. Mari looked at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised as she put her cigarette out underneath her shoe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asked as Yuuri straightened, looking him over. “You know I don’t care if you’re a few minutes late right? You didn’t have to run here for me, you could have texted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I just, my phone died” Yuuri said, trailing off and looking away as he shrugged. He had forgotten to charge it, falling asleep with his phone in his hand, watching clips on YouTube so as to keep his mind occupied. “You want to go inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she agreed, and together they made it to the maître d', who easily showed them to their table. They ordered quickly, and Yuuri took deep breaths as the server left them to report their order, still a bit out of breath and stressed. He looked around the restaurant as he did, his heart hammering in his chest. This was silly. He wasn’t sure they were there, they could be sitting at brunch in a completely different city. He didn’t even know how they looked, so he wouldn’t know even if they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the book shop?” Mari asked, bringing Yuuri back to reality. He looked back to her, and found comfort in her expression of calmness. Mari had always been calm. Yuuri wondered sometimes if she had gotten all the calmness genes which left him with all the anxiety, but neither of his parents found that joke funny when he brought it up. It had always been a good haven for Yuuri though, when he was upset, to go to Mari’s room and just be, while she listened to music, read or watched a movie. He was always welcomed there, and he was endlessly glad that they had such a peculiar sibling relationship. He assumed it was because of the age difference, but maybe it was just how they were too. She - calm and kind, strong. He - anxious and emotional, stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good. Things are going well. We’re seeing more and more returning customers, which feels great. I think many have decided to order through us instead of online, just because they like us and the shop, and that’s a really great feeling,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great little brother,” she said, just as the server came and brought them their tea. “I’m so happy it’s working out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too,” he agreed with a smile. “How is Sara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s good,” Mari said, that soft smile that always rose on her expression when talking about her wife curling on her lips. “Her brother is visiting next week, so we’ve been trying to get the guest room ready. You’re welcome to come to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeeh, I’ll think about it,” Yuuri said, and Mari grinned. It wasn’t a secret that Sara’s brother Mickey could be a bit rough around the edges, and that he wasn’t very fond of Yuuri, since he had thought Yuuri was flirting with Sara the first time they met, even though it was on Mari and Sara’s engagement celebration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair,” Mari agreed. “Maybe the week after, when he’s left? Sara always enjoys when you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds good,” Yuuri agreed with a smile. The server came with their food then, and just as he walked away the doorbell chimed, a new party stepping into the restaurant. Yuuri froze. There were two women in their 50s, one tall with short blond hair and blue eyes, the other shorter, with a heart shaped smile, silver hair and green gaze. It was neither of them that caught his attention though. Behind them stood a younger man, tall with a straight back, lips pale pink. He had high cheekbones, a slender nose, and shortly cut silver hair with a fringe falling over one eye. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen. He felt almost enchanted, his gaze zeroing in on the man as he smiled when one of the women turned to him. His laugh was soft, and Yuuri was close enough to hear the maître d' confirm them as the ‘Nikiforov’ party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Mari called, and Yuuri snapped his eyes back to her, feeling like his heart was beating too loudly in his chest. “Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- sorry,” Yuuri stuttered, his gaze drifting back to the man as the maître d' took the party to their table, as if he was able to look away. What was with him? He never reacted to someone being pretty this way before? There was just something about him, the way he smiled, the color of his eyes, the way he carried himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a stroke?” Mari asked, and Yuuri sputtered. She glanced towards the man, and then back at Yuuri, new understanding in her eyes. Oh no. “Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari,” Yuuri started but she was already grinning far too widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, he’s totally your type. He looks like that boyfriend you had in high school only way hotter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not!” Yuuri protested with a gasp, and Mari laughed. “Tom was not- I- No!” Yuuri tried, but Mari just laughed even louder, making blood rush to Yuuri’s cheeks. He glanced over at the table again, his eyes drawn there, catching the man’s eye. Mari’s laugh must have brought his attention towards them, and Yuuri quickly averted his own, cheeks burning even hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Yuuri, I’m sure he finds you cute too,” Mari snickered, and Yuuri considered throwing some of his food at her just so she would be quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s way out of my league, what are you talking about,” Yuuri muttered, and she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like it matters anyway, I have a soulmate and I- I really want to meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that makes sense, everything feels different with them,” Mari agreed, that soft smile curling on her lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t all be as lucky as to figure out who our soulmate is in the span of an hour after starting our new job,” Yuuri teased, and Mari’s smile grew wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, some of us are just lucky like that,” she agreed. The conversation drifted to other topics after that, and Yuuri kept his gaze firmly away from the man. He felt slightly bad about it, having stared at him like that. Yuuri had come here to try to spot his soulmate, but instead he had just drooled after some hottie. It made him feel guilty, nausea turning in his stomach again. He let his eyes roam over the room to see if he saw anyone that stood out to him, but no one really did. It wasn’t that strange, how would he know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate, and the food was really good, and even with the twinge of disappointment of not being sure if his soulmate was there at all, Yuuri had a really good time. They started talking about their mother’s birthday that was coming up, planning a dinner at Mari and Sara’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about the 22nd?” Mari asked, and Yuuri brought up his phone, realising again that it was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah it should work I just -- do you have a pen?” he asked, holding up his phone so Mari could see the black screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she agreed, and dug down into her bag, pulling out an inked marker and handing it over. “I was thinking we could cook, since it’s at our place, and then you could bring dessert?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, pulling up his sleeve to start to write: </span>
  <em>
    <span>22nd, birthday party for mom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Is it just us? Or do we want to invite someone more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think just us, unless you want to invite pretty boy in the corner there,” she teased, nodding towards where the silver haired man sat. Yuuri felt himself blush again, but couldn’t help but look over. The man was looking down at his arm, and then he looked back up, straight at Yuuri again. This was ridiculous. Yuuri was making such a fool of himself. He looked away once more, and then started shuffling, ready to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” he asked, and Mari nodded, standing too. They had already paid, and they thanked the maître d' before they stepped out into the spring sun. Mari pulled out a cigarette from her bag, and they stopped as she lit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was nice,” she said, and Yuuri turned to her to agree, only to hear the door slam open, making both of them jump and look towards the restaurant again. The silver haired man was there, blue eyes wide, cheeks pink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait!” he called, and Yuuri’s heart raced. Had he come to yell at Yuuri for staring at him? He probably deserved it if he did. The man took quick steps towards him, and once he reached them, he grabbed Yuuri’s hand, lifting his arm up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Mari called, but Yuuri barely heard her from how the blood was rushing in his ears. This close the man was even prettier, long silver lashes, smooth looking skin, thin eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” the man said, lips slightly parted. He seemed to realise what he was doing, dropping Yuuri’s hand with a start. “I just-.” He pulled the sleeve of his own shirt up, revealing his left arm. “Is this your handwriting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stared down at the black ink in the man’s arm, text so incredibly familiar, the same he had written just minutes ago on his own arm. Yuuri swallowed, having a hard time finding his own voice. Instead he reached for his own arm, and pulled the sleeve up to reveal the identical text. The man made a sharp intake of breath, and then he looked up, eyes wide and wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” he breathed, and tears sprung to Yuuri’s eyes. A long time ago, Yuuri had written ‘my name is Yuuri’ on his arms, over and over, hoping it would somehow transfer. This was it, this was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he agreed, and the man smiled, tears sprang to his eyes. “I never got-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” he hurried to say, his hands tentatively reaching out. Yuuri took them, fingers lacing together. “I’m Victor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri echoed, feeling slightly silly, and very overwhelmed. “I’m so glad to have found you I- I saw you write down that you were going to be here but I didn’t know who you were and I- Victor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiled even wider, gripping Yuuri’s hands tighter as the first tears spilled over his cheeks. He was beautiful even as he cried. It was incredibly unfair. Yuuri’s heart clenched in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve longed for you for a long time,” Victor said. “Do you have time now? I don’t… I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri agreed immediately. “I don’t want to part either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Victor agreed, shaky breath leaving his lips. He looked into Yuuri’s eyes for a long moment, and then he let go of Yuuri’s hand, cupping Yuuri’s cheek instead. Yuuri’s hand found Victor’s waist, and it was so easy, as if it belonged there. His gaze fell on Victor’s lips, and it was strange, because they barely knew each other, and still there was this need burning in his chest to press up and to claim Victor’s mouth with his own. Victor met his gaze as Yuuri looked back up, and a soft smile spread over his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, giving in to his need by pressing up to meet him. His eyes fell shut, and then Victor’s warm lips were on his, warm and smooth, tasting like strawberry and sweet syrup. Yuuri pressed closer. This felt right, this felt more right than anything he had ever felt before. He opened up slowly, and a soft sound left Victor’s lips, urging Yuuri on. He wanted more, needed more. He parted his lips more to deepen the kiss, his mind dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat next to them, and Yuuri startled, breaking away from the kiss to turn, only to spot his sister’s amused expression. Crap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Yuuri, before you eat this guy’s face off, mind introducing your sister?” she said, and Yuuri felt his face heat up, glancing back at Victor who was grinning widely, arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would also like to be introduced!” someone called from behind Victor, and as Yuuri looked over his shoulders he spotted the women Victor had been sitting with earlier. Yuuri placed both of his feet firmly on the ground as dread filled his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me we didn’t just make out in front of your parents,” he asked, and Victor giggled. It was the loveliest sound Yuuri had ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to lie then,” Victor said, and Yuuri groaned, hiding his face in his chest. It was a very good chest, perfect for hiding in. “You okay to meet them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looked up, and caught Victor’s unsure gaze, lower lip between his teeth. Yuuri straightened. “Of course I am,” he said, and Victor smiled, turning back towards them. Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at him, even as Victor looked towards his mothers to call them over. Wow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you he was your type,” Mari said with a grin, and Yuuri squinted at her, before he smiled. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t right.  “I’m happy for you. Just know I’m going to have to threaten him now, in case he hurts you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was still holding on to Victor, his touch feeling so right. He smiled, heart racing in his chest as he laughed at Mari's comment, joy bubbling out of him. “Okay,” he agreed, and then took a deep breath to face his soulmate’s parents. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>